


Caught

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Butt Plugs, Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Minimal Preparation, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Axel is one of the team preparing Castle Oblivion for its future use. Saïx comes, to inspect their progress, and catches Axel alone.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

“Close the door now,” the ingrained familiarity of the voice made Axel obey without questioning, or even looking around to see who was in this deserted white room with him. The endless white of Castle Oblivion was getting really old.

Axel snaps around when the voice really registers, but Saïx has already moved in, and pins him against the door. Axel grunts softly, and glares at Saïx, though there’s no heat to the expression.

“What are you doing here, dumbass,” he hisses softly. Saïx curls a lip at him.

“Officially? Checking up on progress.” Saïx murmurs back, and Axel relaxes a touch. If he has an official reason to be here, it’s less suspicious. There’s been a strange tension between him and Saïx lately, as Saïx works to get more trusted by the Superior, and Axel hasn’t been sure how to address it.

Saïx doesn’t give him a chance to try to get his thoughts to words, though, and kisses him roughly. Axel responds eagerly. Even if the emotional component of this is gone, the physical still remains. Saïx’s bulk is hot and heavy against him, and Axel parts his legs as his lover shifts closer. Axel’s really glad the soundproofing in this place is like, impenetrable, no matter how much Zexion’s been bitching about just that.

“Get your pants off,” Saïx growls against his mouth, leaning away to grab something from his pocket. Axel unzips his boots and shoves them and his pants and underwear off, breathing coming fast. He unzips his coat, thinking of getting fully undressed, when Saïx utilizes his frankly frightening brute strength and hauls Axel up so that he has to wrap his legs around Saïx’s waist and his arms around his shoulders to make sure he won’t drop.

Axel’s head falls back with a strangled gasp as he feels Saïx push a hastily-slicked finger inside him. It’s going to be one of those sessions, then, fast and hasty, but all the more delicious for being barely prepped enough.

Sure enough, it doesn’t take long for Saïx to shift to two fingers, and then, briefly, three, as Axel swears breathlessly. Then Saïx presses against him, hot and thick and slick, and presses in. It feels like he’s splitting Axel apart, and Axel can’t get enough of it, tugging at Saïx’s hair in a way that gets a warning growl and teeth in his shoulder. Axel bucks, keening.

Saïx fucks him until Axel comes, back arched and head thrown back against the door, all over his black tank top. Saïx keeps going, though, fucking Axel through his orgasm and straight into hypersensitivity, making him whine and moan, even though his body is spent.

Axel shatters into a second, almost painful dry orgasm, by the time that Saïx actually comes, biting into the meat of his shoulder so hard he draws blood.

When Saïx slips free, he immediately presses something cold and solid into Axel, before anything can start to drip out. Axel shivers and swears thinly. Saïx merely smiles, Axel’s blood in his teeth.

“I’m going to be here for a few days with this… inspection,” he says, and if that isn’t a promise, Axel doesn’t know what is.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
